nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XxTimberlakexx/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ted Rumsworth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 21:19, February 6, 2010 Nintendogs New Adminship Hi, I noticed on the statistics page that you have contributed a lot to this wiki. I don't know if you are still interested in the series, but if you are I'd like to offer you a position as admin on the wiki. The wiki has been dead for a while (this may have been why you left). But last week, I adopted the wiki and I acquired bureaucrat and admin rights. I am going to try to revive the community. Of course, I can't do that all by myself. If you are interested in helping out, please visit the main page's discussion page. --Vhehs2 00:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I have just given you admin rights. I understand why you would need a break. It feels lonely when you're working on such an ambitious project and there isn't anyone else to help. I also promoted GanondorfHyrule, who has made over 200 contributions, to admin level. Hopefully, the three of us can recruit more people and make this a more active community. --Vhehs2 00:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :----------- :Yo! I have noticed your enthusiasm about the wiki lately and you're doing a great job. Although, I did notice one problem; deleting the disK pages. I know that disK is really spelled like disC and I know where you're coming from on that matter. The thing is that I created them all only to redirect them because one problem that we had here was that people would come in, not know how to spell disC and create a new page with disK. Other than that, good job! : GanondorfHyrule 23:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm new to the wiki, and I was wondering... Why do some of the galleries on certain pages say not to edit them unless you are an admin or ask an admin? Oops, sorry, I forgot to sign my post. ChishioKunrin 03:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I know I left you a message a few days ago, but you haven't seemed to reply to me. I'm still just wondering why some galleries on certain pages say not to edit them unless you're an admin or talk to an admin. I have some good pictures for some of those galleries, mostly the ones that have something to do with Nintendogs + Cats, like the breed pages. ChishioKunrin 04:56, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I think we need to keep the user of the IP Address 82.12.129.138 away from this website. He or she left complete nonsense on the Boxer page and deleted the Boxer page's gallery. Such nonsense includes "The Boxer is a dog like you." instead of "The Boxer is a dog breed in Nintendogs and its 3DS sequel." and suggesting that a player needs 10,000,000 Trainer Points to unlock the Boxer in Chihuahua & Friends. ChishioKunrin 02:08, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thank you for blocking the IP address. I've done quite some work around here and don't want to see any of it messed up. ^.^ It's good that you're back! ChishioKunrin 23:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) A user recommended combining the pages of the different games into one. i decided to get in put from another administrator. what do you think about the suggestion?